The Guitar Practice
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Kris sangat menyukai sensasi saat mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Ketagihan? Mm, mungkin saja. Ia selalu mempunyai berbagai cara untuk dapat mencium Chanyeol. Sekarang, Kris ingin mempergunakan gitar sebagai media untuk melancarkan aksinya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan gitar? Check it by yourself. KRISYEOL FF. Always Kris and Chanyeol.


**The Guitar Practice**

Kris/Chanyeol - KrisYeol Fanfiction

**chachaofmariditha** a.k.a **Cha **_The Light of Dragon Phoenix_

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

* * *

~ . ~

Kris bukanlah seorang yang mesum. Bukan. Ia hanya sangat suka mencium bibir kekasihnya. Ketagihan? Kecanduan? Entahlah. Yang pasti, setiap saat ia merindukan sensasi manis saat mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang sama-sama jangkung itu.

Ya, tepat sekali. Kris sangat suka sensasi saat mencium Chanyeol. Bibir itu sangatlah manis. Tunggu dulu. Bukan dalam artian ciuman panas penuh gelora, tapi cukup dengan kecupan ringan, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tebal seksi milik belahan jiwanya. Entah mantra apa yang dipakai Chanyeol sehingga membuat Kris selalu ingin mengecup bibir itu. Jika tak melakukan itu sehari saja, rasanya Kris seperti sakau dan ia akan merasa lesu –tanpa tenaga-. Sedikit gila dan tak masuk akal memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. _Chanyeol's lips have an addiction effect for Kris_.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm ini menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sibuk mencari ide. Ide? Ide untuk apa? Ya, jelas saja ide untuk bisa mengecup bibir tebal nan seksi milik kekasihnya. Mm—Kris memang sedikit aneh. Ia sering memikirkan dan melakukan ide-ide gila hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan mendaratkan bibirnya pada sang kekasih. Jika kau tanya mengapa ia tidak memintanya langsung, jawabannya adalah karena Kris takut Chanyeol akan men_judge_nya sebagai kekasih mesum yang setiap saat meminta ciuman. Dan jelas saja, Kris tak mau mendapat gelar kehormatan itu. _No, Kris is not pervert. He's just addicted. That's really different, right?_

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang tengah, berusaha mencari cara untuk melakukan aksinya. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol. Mencium Chanyeol saat makan es krim – sudah. Saat '_staring game_' – sudah. Saat mereka berbagi ramen – sudah. Saat—saat—ah sudah terlalu banyak yang dilakukan Kris, sampai-sampai ia lupa apa saja itu.

Pemuda tampan ini masih sibuk mencari ide, sampai akhirnya mata indahnya itu tertuju pada sebuah benda di sudut ruangan. Ia tersenyum puas. Ini pasti akan menarik.

~ . ~

* * *

~ . ~

"Yeollie~ Yeollie~ Bangun!" Kris menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang asyik bertualang di dunia mimpi. Awalnya, pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu tak mau bangun. Akan tetapi usaha Kris yang terus memaksanya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata lebih keras, dan akhirnya Chanyeol terpaksa memenuhi keinginan sang kekasih meskipun dengan mata yang setengah terpejam karena masih mengantuk.

"_Hyung_~ Aku masih mengantuk. Mengapa kau mengganggu tidurku, _sih_?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya.

Kris mengambil benda yang tadi dilihatnya di ruang tengah, yang kini ia bawa masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat benda yang cukup besar itu.

"Untuk apa kau bawa-bawa gitar, _Hyung_?" tanyanya.

Kris segera duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil memegang gitar milik kekasihnya itu.

"Ajari aku main gitar, Yeollie," pinta Kris tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, curiga mengapa secara tiba-tiba Kris memintanya untuk mengajari bermain gitar. Mm—_it's suspicious_.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar gitar, _Hyung_? Ah, kau mencurigakan. Kau punya rencana apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bermain gitar, Yeollie. Kau selalu tampak keren ketika bermain gitar, jadi aku iri. Makanya aku ingin bisa melakukannya. Ayolah, jangan pelit!" Kris mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia paling tak tahan melihat _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya. Bukan—bukannya karena lucu atau membuatmu merasa kasihan, tapi Chanyeol merasa ngeri dengan tatapan memelas Kris. Hiii—_that's too scary_.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai dari dasar. Kau bisa memainkan kunci-kunci dasar, kan?"

Kris menggeleng. Chanyeol menghela napas. Aish, mengapa ia tiba-tiba sudah merasa capek?

"Berikan gitarnya padaku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil gitar dari pegangan Kris. Dengan cepat, pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu menunjukkan kunci-kunci dasar permainan gitar. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Kris.

"Sudah lihat kan, _Hyung_? Jadi ulangi apa yang kutunjukkan tadi."

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedari tadi ia malah tidak memperhatikan apa yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Ia malah sibuk memandang bibir seksi itu. Astaga, Kris!

"Yak! Kau itu niat mengajariku tidak, _sih_? Ajari aku memegang, memetik, atau menekan senar gitarnya pelan-pelan! Bimbing aku dengan benar!" seru Kris mencoba membuat alasan.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kekasihnya ini memang merepotkan!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Sekarang pegang gitarnya. Aku akan memandumu dari belakang."

Chanyeol bergerak menuju arah belakang Kris. Kalau dilihat ia seperti sedang memeluk Kris dari belakang. Tapi, jelas saja bukan seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya berniat mengajari Kris bermain gitar, membimbingnya dari belakang, itu saja. Ya, itu saja.

"Jadi _Hyung_, pegang di sini. Jangan kaku, _Hyung_, rileks saja. Iya, benar di sini."

Chanyeol mengarahkan jemari panjang Kris untuk menekan senar-senar gitar pada tempatnya. Kris hanya mengikuti arahan dari sang kekasih, walaupun sekarang pikirannya tidak terfokus pada itu. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu! Beruntung Chanyeol berada di belakangnya sehingga tak bisa melihat seringai licik Kris.

Dan saat posisi kepala Chanyeol berada di samping kiri kepala Kris, dan pada saat itu juga Chanyeol sedang menatap –lebih tepatnya menoleh- sang kekasih untuk memastikan bahwa Kris sudah mengerti arahannya, tiba-tiba saja—

**Chu~~**

Kris melancarkan aksinya dengan cepat, mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi itu. Chanyeol yang mendapat kecupan itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, tanpa sempat berkedip.

Setelah kecupan cepat itu, Kris segera beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol, meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Yuhu! _Mission's accomplished! Success!_"

Lagi-lagi, serangan cepat dari Kris tadi melumpuhkan Chanyeol. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh lagi dalam perangkap Kris. Aish, kekasihnya itu—benar-benar—

"_HYUNG! _AWAS KAU!" Teriakan Chanyeol bergema di seluruh dorm mereka. Tsk tsk—apa Kris bisa lolos dari hukuman kekasihnya kali ini?

* * *

_**Cha's second drabble**_

**~ END ~**

* * *

_This story is mine. I just repost this again. So, do you mind to give me review(s)? Just let me know that you enjoy and appreciate my work._


End file.
